


'cause honey your soul can never grow old;

by carpesdiem



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesdiem/pseuds/carpesdiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJ gets back from a long day of work to find her adoring boyfriend waiting for her with sweet surprises. Includes slow dancing and way too much fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause honey your soul can never grow old;

“—As if she could’ve possibly been trying to be nice. And then she spills coffee all over my new dress from Macy’s! For the love of god, just because her puppies wear diamond collars doesn’t mean everyone can afford them.”

Peter is crouching when he hears his indignant girlfriend walk into the apartment, accustomed to the rambling at the end of each day that announces her return from rehearsals. He quickly turns on the switch for the fairy lights that are elegantly arranged around their coffee table, nervously shifting as his eyes scan the table for last minute corrections. He hears something about peach-flavored infinity pools and chuckles to himself before standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Can you believe it? Peter? Are you home?”

MJ walks into the living room and gawks at the sight in front of her immediately. She almost trips over her own heel, steadying herself before Peter can reach her. He in turn bites his lip, grinning slightly because he’s caught her off guard completely. (That doesn’t happen too often.) Her heart melts slowly, as she regains her composure and shuffles over to him. Peter ignores her questioning look and bends to place a firm kiss on her lips, which are still slightly apart. When he pulls away, she holds onto his collar, raising her eyebrows quizzically.

“In case you’ve forgotten, my birthday isn’t until next month.”

He smiles down at her, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. “So I’m incapable of doing something nice for my girlfriend unless it’s a special occasion? Am I that terrible of a boyfriend?”

MJ smirks at him, cocking her head sideways, “Let’s see: You run off in the middle of the night to fight crime and save innocent lives, send me flowers every Thursday at work because that’s the day you finally plucked up your courage to ask me out and watch my show every day you’re off duty even though you probably know the whole thing by-heart.”

She slips out of his hold and walks over to the table, fiddling with the chopsticks placed carefully to the right of each plate, smiling, “And now you order Chinese dinner because I’ve been complaining about the brunches at the theatre for the entire week. I’d say you’re a disastrous boyfriend, Peter Parker; I don’t understand how and why I stay with you.”

Her bright red curls glow in the faint gleam of the fairy lights as she smiles up at him, eyebrows raised in challenge as always. He blushes in reply, proceeding to help her into her seat before taking his. “Oh, don’t ask me, it’s a surprise I haven’t had my butt kicked onto the pavement yet.”

MJ sticks her tongue out at him, taking a deep breath before looking around the decorated room and smiling appreciatively. His eyes don’t leave her for a second, and for a couple of minutes the dumplings and Mooncake remain untouched in their respective boxes. She likes it like this; the silence, the feeling of his gaze on her, unshifting and loyal as ever. She glances back at him, internally chuckling about how his eyes used to drop every time she caught his gaze, but now he stares right back at her, unflinching and happy. And she knows that she couldn’t possibly come home to anything better.

“Is this staring contest gonna go on for much longer? Because I’m starving.” She says, grabbing one of his hands across the small table.

“I thought you’d never ask,” He replies, and squeezes her hand. 

They begin eating, and Peter fiddles with something in his lap until a song starts playing on their old stereo - which had been, not to mention, broken for the past year. MJ recognizes it as the first song she had ever sung to him when he had tried to play the guitar for the first time, and giggles to herself at the memory. She smirks widely, knocked off her feet for the second time that night. “You’re just on fire tonight, aren’t you, Parker?”

Peter smiles smugly, glad to know he could still have this effect on her, after three years of being together. “Only for you, Mary Jane, only for you.”

It is her turn to blush deep red, her skin no longer the pale porcelain he is used to brushing with his fingers. She visibly relaxes, the tension and stress from work and from worrying about a particular spandex-clad hero swinging around town vanishing from her mind as her eyes fix on the goofy boy in front of her. It’s going to be a good night, she can tell just by the sparkle in his eye that never fails to intoxicate her.

 

~

“Do you remember Power Rangers?” Peter giggles, and takes another swig from the bottle of champagne before he hands it to MJ, who graciously accepts.

“God, yes,” She replies, beginning to get tipsy and finding her boyfriend’s giggle absolutely incredulous, “I always wanted to be that light blue one!”

“Wait, are we talking about SPD or Ninja Storm?” He questions seriously, crinkling his nose in confusion.

MJ simply shrugs, accidentally tipping the bottle further than she should’ve. She swears as the drink splotches on her dress, shakily placing the bottle on the side of the couch they were now seated on to prevent further damage. Peter reacts immediately, mumbling something before hobbling into the kitchen, presumably for some water and a rag. Mary Jane watches him move in the kitchen, now ignoring the liquid seeping through the cloth. The stereo pauses, before a new song comes on, much slower and sweeter than the previous one. She grins quietly, recognizing the music from their first dance in his old house back at Queens. “You’ve been playing reminiscent music -hiccup- and trying to get me drunk all night, what are you up to?”

He flips around casually— well, he tries. The cloth drops from his hands onto the floor, and he sighs inhumanly loud, throwing her into a fit of giggles.

“Dance with me.”

MJ stifles her laughter, looking up at Peter with huge doe eyes, the green in them reminding him strangely of the Christmas lights that he used to help Uncle Ben put up when he was so much younger. Even though he’s a tad bit drunk, he still marvels at how his heart stops when she smiles or says she loves him. He shakes out of his daze as she nods at him and skips towards him into the kitchen, throwing her arms around his neck like it’s where they rightfully belong. And he swears that it is.

“Do you remember that night?” he whispers, settling into the comfort of her face pressed to his chest, almost laughing at how she could be so much shorter than him even in those 20 inch heels of hers.

“Let’s see,” she starts, her fingers idly stroking the back of his neck, “You were being a complete jerk for a week, and when I didn’t answer your hundred missed calls that weekend, you barged into my show and almost caused me to die of shock on stage—”

“You thought it was so romantic,” Peter mumbles in defense, tucking his chin over her head so she couldn’t see his small smile.

“Are you kidding? I almost got fired!” MJ laughs loosely and breathes in his scent deeply. She doesn’t remember the last time her heart hadn’t raced at the sight of him, or the smell of him, or the feeling of his eyes on her. She likes to think that that’s a good thing; that she’s still head over heels for the boy that pushed her away, pulled her back in, and now can’t afford to stay away from her for more than an hour without calling to check in. He was the one thing in her life she couldn’t give up, the one thing she truly, completely had. For now and for always.

~

_“You’re unbelievable!” MJ hollered at him from halfway across the street, refusing to acknowledge his shouts and apologies from behind her._

_“Mary Jane, please, wait,” Peter begged, catching up to her at an alarming rate. His shoes slapped the pavement noisily, his hair in a tousled mess from what she could only guess was a nervous breakdown. The weather was terribly humid, which was unusual in New York most of the time, but at the time it had seemed fitting._

_“Give me one good reason.” she stated, not stopping to even look in his direction._

_“I-I just-” he stuttered, pain growing evident in her gestures, causing her heart to crack. But she wouldn’t let him off the hook that easy, not after the incredibly stupid thing he had just done._

_“Peter, you knocked out the security guard, barged into the auditorium, and stared right at me in complete silence - in front of hundreds of people. You almost got me thrown off the job! Why are you still here? Haven’t you done enough for one night?” she gulped, not allowing herself to make eye-contact with him._

_“I know, Mary Jane, I never meant for it to happen that way, but you wouldn’t answer any of my calls and I just, I had to see you.” he mumbled in reply, too ashamed to look up from his worn-down sneakers._

_“What could possibly have been that important?” she huffed, throwing strands of hair into place, “And I didn’t pick up your calls because -in case you’ve forgotten- you didn’t seem to want anything to do with me a week ago. That we couldn’t possibly be friends.”_

_The hurt in her voice pierced his heart like a cold knife, and he visibly winced, convinced he would never forgive himself for causing her any pain. “I could never feel that way.”_

_This visibly baffled her, before she quickened her pace and turned the corner, shaking her head incredibly fast. She heard him sigh from behind her, and tried to blink away the disappointment when the sound of his sneakers ceased slowly. Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop, she instructed herself, trying to wipe the lonely tear streaking down her face as inconspicuously as she could._

_“And I-I can’t be just friends with you. I can’t do it.”_

_Her eyes widened at this, the rawness in his voice completely blowing her away. MJ stopped dead in her tracks, whirling around to face him as he lifted his gaze from his feet. Since she was clearly too stunned to move a muscle, he closed the gap between them, stopping when he was just a few inches away from her quivering frame. When she lifted her eyes to meet his, she could see the answer to everything, the universe, even, etched into his swimming eyes, the feeling she had dreaded so much consuming her entire soul with warmth and unfamiliar comfort. “W-What did you just say?”_

 

~

 

“Anyway, after my perfect act of chivalry with enough drama to stump your Broadway show,” he continues, and shrugs amusedly when he feels her hand swat his back, “We went over to my house and spent the rest of the night trying to get away from Aunt May’s winking and smirks.”

She chortles at this, pressing further into him at the memory of that night all those years ago. “And then we snuck up to your room and you asked me to dance, much like this, except back then, you were completely inept at it and I knew how not to trip all over your clumsiness and fall miserably in love with you.”

His heart skips a couple of beats, scaring him half to death that she still has him so wrapped up. He pulls away just enough to look down at her, his eyes wide and sincere enough to make both of them falter in their steps and almost crash into the cupboard to their left. When they’re steady again, he pulls her closer (as if that’s possible) and raises an eyebrow, clearly questioning her previous statement. 

The redhead feels her stomach twist gleefully, biting her lip in response. It hadn’t always been this way, she reminded herself. In the past, MJ had always known what to say. It was practically unheard of for someone to catch her off guard or leave her speechless until Peter Parker came along and swept her off her feet so swiftly, she was pretty sure she would never be capable of coherent speech ever again.

“Or maybe not.” She breathes, her words catching in her throat as he leans down to capture her lips with his own. She could never get enough of it, she thinks as she pulls away breathlessly, resting her forehead against his without opening her eyes. She tries to cherish the beauty of the moment, the absence of sirens in the distance and the intense emotion she could practically feel burning into her skin as he fondly strokes her cheek. This is what keeps her going, why she stays up night nervously twitching because of the empty spot in bed next to her, why relief floods her on seeing the flash of blue and red through the window. She loves him. Like nothing she has loved before, more than anything she could’ve imagined loving this fiercely.

“God, I really did hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” she hears Peter trying to talk under his breath, biting her lip when he fails terribly.

“Hmm,” she blows some of her disheveled hair into his face, the champagne still swirling in her system as she giddily smiles and throws a casual wink at him, “Face it, Tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever petermj fic, and i’m glad it’s a domestic one instead of some angst-filled, crazily intense one because i have to warm up to these two with my words. this is sort of like the epilogue to a series that happened in my head, but who knows if i’ll actually write/post the back story. let me know if you want me to, though, it might spark inspiration. i’m so glad to see all the graphics and beautiful fics blossoming for this ship, i think that helped me write this. thank you so much for reading! let me know what you think of this :) - sandy xx
> 
> ps: i like to think they slow-danced to and then you by greg laswell.


End file.
